Félix
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: El portador del anillo sufrirá la maldición de la mala suerte hasta que reciba un beso de la buena suerte


Félix

La maldición comenzó desde el momento en que decidió ponerse aquel estúpido anillo.

Al principio pensó que era una clase de broma del karma.

Era cierto, cuando era pequeño vio que a un anciano se le caía un anillo al suelo y en vez de devolverlo, decidió quedárselo. Él era un niño, y el anillo le pareció interesante. No fue gran cosa.

En cualquier caso el anillo no le quedaba, así que lo guardó en un cajón y se olvidó de él. Porque para él, el anillo no era gran cosa, no importaba, no sabía su valor, no pretendía hacer nada malo. Simplemente no pensó.

Descubrió la gravedad de sus actos cuando años más tarde lo encontró de nuevo, iba a tirar aquel viejo mueble y mientras lo desarmaba el anillo cayó haciendo un ruido metálico.

Tenía doce años, ni siquiera recordaba que había dejado aquello allí, así que se lo puso, por curiosidad, por inercia, en una acción inocente que condenaría toda su vida.

Nada más ponérselo un pequeño diablillo de color negro emergió de la nada flotando en el aire, el niño gritó, se asustó y tiró cosas, como cualquier persona haría, pero el bicho parecía importarle más bien poco. A pesar de sus intentos era incapaz de hacer que nadie viese a aquel extraño ser y también le resultaba imposible librarse del anillo.

— ¿Ya te calmaste niño? ¿Me dejarás hablar? — y las cosas volvieron a volar en su dirección. Félix tardó un buen rato en tranquilizarse de nuevo. Sus padres pensaron que era una pataleta por tener que dar sus cosas a la beneficencia así que no le dieron mayor importancia — me llamo Plagg — dijo de nuevo aquel bicho.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un escarabajo? — habló el muchacho desde una distancia prudente — ¿no sabía que los escarabajos pudieran atravesar cosas?

— No soy un escarabajo — dijo ofendido — ¡soy un kwami! — chilló — ¿ahora me puedes explicar que haces con mi anillo niño?

El anillo era el amuleto de la mala suerte. Era inevitable, quien lo portara sufriría de ella hasta que recibiera un beso de la buena suerte.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — dijo el niño inconsciente de que el destino le daría una prueba segura de lo que suponía poseer el amuleto de la mala suerte.

Al día siguiente, durante una salida familiar un accidente se cobró la vida de su madre.

— La mala suerte viene en todos los paquetes, por mucho que no seas tú quien la sufre, también te hace daño a ti y eso es lo que cuenta — dijo Plagg.

— ¿¡Esto es culpa tuya!? — Félix gritó entre sollozos.

— No, chico, yo no controlo la suerte, el anillo atrae quieras o no a los desastres, no es mi culpa — habló con suavidad.

— ¿Entonces para qué sirves? — gritó de nuevo intentando quitarse el anillo y fallando en el intento.

— Lo descubrirás cuando crezcas — volvió a hablar con suavidad con la intención de tranquilizar al muchacho.

— ¡No!¡No quiero descubrirlo!¡Quítame el anillo!¡No lo quiero!¡No me gusta!

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podría librarse de la maldición pues la mala suerte por si misma lo evitaba.

Pero a pesar de esto no se rindió. Si todo lo que podía salir mal saldría mal, no dejaría nada al azar y comenzó a controlar todo, toda su vida se convirtió en una rutina imperturbable , no dejando nada al azar evitaba que cualquier desastre grave ocurriese.

Se decidió a practicar e investigar para controlar y se dio cuenta de que por lo menos una gran parte de su suerte era controlable, sin embargo aún sufría la desgracia de tener a Plagg cerca pues este hacía lo que le apetecía cuando le apetecía, era básicamente la representación de la mala suerte, así que si este se aburría comenzaría a hacerle la vida imposible para divertirse.

Todo. Aprendió a tenerlo todo previsto. Pero esto limitaba mucho sus relaciones, pues a sí mismo podía controlarse bastante bien, pero ¿a otras personas? Las personas era impredecibles e inestables, decidió que aislarse era lo mejor, de cualquier forma si alguien se acercaba demasiado, toda aquella suerte que contenía, se desviaba hacia ella, quisiera o no. Era una especie de energía que necesitaba ser liberada de cualquier manera y en cuanto encontraba un hueco se desviaba.

Por eso buscó alternativas, aprendió idiomas, música, deporte, arte, trabajó para su padre, y sobretodo encontró una vía de escape en los libros. Libros que conseguían transportarle de su mísera vida solitaria a lugares fantásticos, donde podía ser un héroe, donde podía conocer a gente sin causarles daño.

A los quince años ya había terminado de leer la gran mayoría de los libros de la colección de su padre, y había hecho renunciar a siete institutrices.

Dada la situación se decantó por probar ir a la escuela, pues sabía que estar tanto tiempo con una persona la perjudicaría más a ella que a sí mismo, sin embargo , a lo mejor por estar rodeado por más personas el efecto no era tan fuerte. Nunca lo había experimentado, así que no pudo poner trabas a la idea.

A pesar de no ser una idea de su agrado resultó ser más agradable de lo que pensaba. Es cierto que seguía sin relacionarse con nadie pero el itinerario de la escuela era más rígido y dejaba menos espacio a la mala suerte. También tenía una biblioteca bastante completa y que se actualizaba cada cierto tiempo, era realmente un pequeño lujo.

Chat Noir apareció en su vida unos años después. Un monstruo de piedra comenzó a hacer estragos en la ciudad.

— Es la hora — había dicho el kwami. Y le explicó que él no era un espíritu que lo rondaba para amargarle la vida y comerse las reservas de queso de la cocina, sino que era una criatura que otorgaba poderes a quienes portaban el anillo — es una forma de utilizar tu suerte para el bien, el transformarte también te otorga el poder de la destrucción. Según lo que he visto, aquel monstruo no era nada común, eso tiene que tratarse de algo mágico y, hasta donde yo sé, somos los únicos con esa clase de poder, por ahora. Así que prepárate chico.

De repente se enteró de qué podía transformarse en uno de los héroes de los cuales había leído tantas veces, se lo recriminó muchas veces a Plagg, pero este se excusaba diciendo que era demasiada responsabilidad para un niño.

Contra corazón no pudo hacer mucho, retenerlo sobretodo. Aún estaba aprendiendo, además, por mucho que intentaba derrotarle, la piedra siempre ganaba a los bastones extensibles.

Todo cambió cuando un día durante un ataque de corazón de piedra, mientras él se encargaba de poner a salvo a algunos civiles, un relámpago rojo consiguió reducir al monstruo. Se apresuró pensando que podría ser otro enemigo, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si era amiga o enemiga se vio a sí mismo a mantener al monstruo tranquilo y alejado de los civiles.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — intentó preguntar, pero la chica estaba concentrada en el monstruo. Lo había enrollado con el hilo de una especie de yoyó.

— El puño — señaló la chica, haciendo una seña para que lo abriese.

Usando su bastón logró hacer que abriera el puño y de él cayó una especie de piedra que se rompió al caer al suelo y de ella salió una mariposa. Mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado intentando comprender la situación, ella se ocupó de capturar la mariposa y como supo más adelante, de purificarla, en ese momento el monstruo de piedra se deshizo para dejar ver a un joven de contextura ancha bastante grande, que pudo reconocer como uno de sus compañeros de clase, cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar.

Desde sus escondites los civiles comenzaron a aplaudir y fue entonces cuando uno de ellos (uno de los turistas estadounidenses) gritó " _hurray for the girl in the Ladybug costume_ " y los demás le siguieron coreando " _Ladybug_ "

Esta se preparó para irse cuando él la detuvo. : — Esta noche, en la Torre Eiffel.

Fue rápido y claro, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y fue así como aquella misma noche comprendió aquello que alguna vez le dijo Plagg: "sufrirás la maldición hasta que recibas un beso de la buena suerte", era ella.

No perdería su oportunidad de librarse de la mala suerte, conseguiría un beso de esa tal _Ladybug_ por mucho que le costara _._

No lo consiguió esa noche, ni las que seguían, pero no se rendiría.

Conoció a Bridgette esa misma semana.

Era un día frío de invierno, y la chica se había trasladado a su escuela a pesar más de mitad de curso. A él no le importó, no era interesante, no le incumbía.

Tras la escuela como siempre, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde se dedicó a estudiar hasta la hora de cierre, pues ese día no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Al salir la lluvia era liviana y suave, pero aun así, para alguien como él, aquello significaba que a pesar de las precauciones, hoy acabaría empapado.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió su paraguas y se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar. Debido a la hora, ese día no lo irían a recoger, caminó tranquilamente por la calle, de repente por detrás lo oyó venir, un auto se acercaba, peligrosamente rápido, toda la calle estaba mojada, eso significaba una sola cosa, empapado. Se vio a si mismo caminando tranquilamente y siendo cubierto por las aguas sucias de la lluvia al llegar al final de la calle.

Pero de repente aquella chica pasó corriendo a su lado, justo cuando el coche comenzó a salpicar, tomando su lugar, siendo empapada.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello era imposible, incluso si traspasaba la mala suerte a las personas a su alrededor, él siempre recibiría la peor parte, además no había visto a la chica venir, había salido de la nada, no era posible. La miró dudoso, y ella también le dirigió una mirada analizadora, al verle de arriba abajo sonrió abiertamente, un comportamiento muy extraño para alguien que acababa de ser empapada por la salpicadura de un coche.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó la chica mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara.

— ¿Yo? — dijo el chico sorprendido. La miró de arriba abajo y después a su alrededor. Estaba cerca de su casa, así que sin pensarlo mucho le tendió el paraguas.

Ella lo vio incrédula, pero apenas entubo en sus manos este se cerró en su cara. No pudo evitar reírse, risa a la que esta se unió poco después.

— Hasta mañana, supongo, gracias — dijo la chica antes de seguir su camino.

Y él también se dirigió a su hogar. Sin saber muy bien que era lo que ocurría.

A la mañana siguiente su paraguas estaba en su mesa, se extrañó de nuevo. Con su suerte lo normal es que este estuviera hecho pedazos o que se hubiese olvidado, miró hacia abajo, buscándola con la mirada. Al encontrarla esta le sonrió y sacudió otro paraguas rojo en sus manos, como confirmando que ella tenía uno.

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada al paraguas: — Que suerte — murmuró con sorna.

(Aunque no se había dado cuenta, había encontrado su suerte)


End file.
